


The Bronze

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Fluff, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean falls in love with a bronze statue and then meets the very sweet artist who created it.





	

Dean had been staring at the statue for almost an hour. It was beautiful, grotesque and fascinating. It showed a man, face twisted and horrible, but with a strong handsome body. The man had a grip on his cock, which was hard, dripping pre cum and huge. All of this was cast in bronze. 

 

Dean decided he had to have it. He called over the gallery owner and spoke to her about it. She smiled and when Dean asked about the artist, she pointed into a corner of the gallery. 

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

 

Dean’s eyes followed her finger and found a man what was at the same time the most handsome, and yet awkward and adorable man Dean had ever seen. The artist stood, clearly uncomfortable and out of his element, back against a wall. 

 

Dean walked over to him. He stood in front of the guy and said, “Hi. My name is Dean Winchester and I’m a big fan.” The guy jumped, startled out of his private reverie. 

 

“Uh, hello. I’m Castiel Novak.”

 

Dean grinned. “When I said I’m a fan, I really meant it. I’m buying your bronze over there.” Dean indicated the statue called. ‘Tortured’.

 

  
Castiel’s eyes followed Dean’s finger and looked shocked. “That one? You’re buying it? Oh no, you don’t want that one.”

 

Castiel’s eyes came back and settled in the middle of Dean’s chest.

 

Shocked, Dean inquired, “Why wouldn’t i want it? It’s a magnificent piece.”

 

Cas just kept his eyes on Dean’s chest. “It’s torment, The man is stuck forever masturabating and he hates it. Why would you want a statue of a man jacking off and screaming about it where you’ll see it every day?”

 

This amused Dean tremendously and he started to chuckle. But seeing the look on Novak’s face made him stop. The guy was serious.

 

“Well, if you dislike it so much, why did you create it?”

 

Never looking up, Castiel just answered, “Had to, Had to, It wanted to be born.”.

 

”This fascinated Dean. “It wanted to be born? Is that what happens when you get an idea for a sculpture?”

 

Castiel nodded. “They tell me they want to be created so I do it.”

 

“And what made this one want to be born?” Dean wanted to knew everything.

 

“I hate to masturbabe. I do masturbate but I hate it.” Cas looked to the side and then back at Dean’s chest.

 

Dean couldn’t help himself, He had to know. “Why do you hate to masturbabe, Castiel?”

 

The answer was simple and straightforward. “Because it’s lonely.”

 

Dean had to agree. “Yeah, it is lonely,. I agree.”

 

Castiel looked quickly up at Dean’s eyes and then back down at his chest.l “I’ve had sex. I like sex. I don’t like to masturbate.”

 

Dean found this guy so endearing, he wanted to hug him.

 

“Uh, Castiel…”

 

“Cas, people call me Cas, they say it’s easier;”

 

“Okay, Cas. Will you go out to dinner with me?”

 

This caused Cas to look up into Dean’s eyes for a longer period of time,

 

“A date? You mean a date?”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Yes, Cas, I want to take you on a date.”

 

Cas shook his head. “No No you do not. I’m awkward and embarrass people, Everyone says that.”

 

Dean looked at Cas very seriously. “Yes, I do want to take you out on a date, Cas, and you won’t embarrass me.”

 

Cas nodded. “ Okay,I’ll go.” He put on an old trench coat and they left.

 

Dean took Cas to a small restaurant that he liked. They sat in a booth and looked at the menus. After they ordered, Cas spent some time arranging his silverware. When it was how he like it, he looked at Dean.

 

“How long have you been working in bronze, Cas?” Dean was genuinely interested.

 

“Two years. Usually I paint.”

 

“Really?” Dean was intrigued. “Can I see some of your paintings?”  Cas nodded.

 

The meal came. Cas just sat and stared at his.

 

“Is something wrong with your food, Cas?”

 

“I can’t eat this.” He just stared at it.

 

Dean asked why,

 

“The food is touching. I can’t eat food when it touches.”

 

Dean called the waitress back. He told her to take the plate away and bring another where the food was not touching each other. She got an odd look on her face but took the plate. When she brought it back, each kind of food was in its own place. Cas ate.

 

When they had finished, Cas said, “You can see my paintings. We have to go to my house.”   
  
Pleased, Dean drove them to where Cas directed. He pulled into the driveway of a small house with a very tidy yard. They got out and Cas led the way to the door, then unlocked it and they went on. Cas flipped on lights and dropped the keys in a bowl that sat on a table by the door. He took off his trench coat and hung it on a peg by the door.   
  
Dean looked around the room. It was as neat and clean and well-arranged as any place he’d ever seen. On each wall of the living room there were three paintings hung, each exactly the same space apart. Dean walked over to one wall and looked.   
  
The paintings were amazing. Each one depicted a nude man, with a very large cock. But each was unique and fascinating. The men were all doing different things. Some slept, some worked at tasks, some were in nature, Dean loved every one of them and said so to Cas, who just stood in the middle of the room while Dean looked.

  
  


When he was done, Dean turned and walked close to Cas. Cas stood with his arms by his side. He looked up at Dean and said quietly, “So can we have sex now?”

 

Dean was completely shocked. He stood for a few moments. Then…   
  


“Are you sure that’s what you want, Cas? I mean you just met me.”

Cas smiled. “You took me out on a date. You didn’t get embarrassed by me. If we don’t have sex, then I will have to masturbate. Lonely.”

 

Dean reached for Cas and kissed him.   
  
  
  
In bed, Dean was over Cas and kissing him, playing with his tongue and listening to the most delightful little moans come out of him. Dean kissed down Cas’ throat and nibbled on his shoulder. The thing was, Cas hadn’t moved a muscle and was being very quiet.

 

Dean lifted his head and said, “Cas, you can move. I need you to move. And please, make some noise.”

 

Cas looked worried. “The last man I had sex with. He said I was too… rowdy. He said I was rowdy. And too noisey.”

 

Dean put his hands on either side on Cas’ face and looked intently into his eyes.

 

“Then that guy was an idiot. I would love you to be rowdy and make all the noise you want. That’s how I know you’re enjoying yourself and I’m making you happy.”

 

Cas nodded. After that, he moaned and groaned and gasped. He grabbed Dean’s arms and then dug his fingers into Dean’s back. He rocked his hips against Dean’s thrusts and Dean was in heaven. Cas was responsive and erotic and not afraid at all. They came at the same time. 

 

As they lay in each other’s arms, Dean said, “God, I really like you Cas.”

 

Cas said quietly, “ I like you too Dean.”

  
  
  
  


 

Dean got home from work and went to the studio to look for Cas. He found him there looking at a painting. Cas turned and saw him and ran into his arms.

 

Dean kissed him. “How was your day, baby?”

 

Cas smiled. “It was good. I finished it.”

 

Dean went and looked at his husband’s latest painting. It was magnificent.   
  
“I love it baby, It’s your best yet.”

Cas hugged Dean. “It’s you. I painted you.”

 

 


End file.
